


The Cloudscape

by Bearcina



Category: Original Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other, Will make you hungry, food imagery, just some of my dreams, will be expanded upon irreguarly.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearcina/pseuds/Bearcina
Summary: She didn't know where the Cloudscape was from.It came, and it went.There was no rhyme or reason to it.There was no need.





	1. Pink Foam and Teacups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galaxy_Lixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Lixx/gifts).



Pink foam dribbled over the lip of her porcelain teacup. Pink, fluffy, beautiful, and oh so mysterious. She didn't know what the drink was, even as it bubbled over onto her fingers and teatime plate that matched the porcelain glass. It smelled of bubblegum, roses, cake. The scent, so intoxicatingly sweet floated easy like foam on the sea up into her senses, washing over her much like the waves of a sea. 

Reality didn’t exist between her and her host, the pot of whisperingly boiling pink drink kept the two sedated. Her host sipped their drink between snatches of whispered poetry, they didn’t exist, time wasn’t real. 

The room was slowly fluffing up into a beautiful cloudscape, the chairs slowly fluffing up into a cozy mess, even the host was magically content to stroke the clouded kitten drift into the room. Her drink, no longer resting on the empty air was now resting on a wonderfully pleasant cotton candy-esque cloud drifting in front of the coulded table. 

The pink foam was now puffing into the air, forming wonderful pink hearts of lacen love. No conversation was needed between the two. She, and her host, sipped the concoction of baby blanket red, emotions rolling over her body in sweet, sweet ecstasy of the most satisfying happiness.

The clouds stayed in the completely comfortable silence as the duo sipped on their emotional supplements as they needed no conversation. The cloud kitten poured more of the foamy liquid into her cup, The foam flowed and flowed from the happy teapot, over the rim of her teapot, into her lace dress’ lap from the cloud table and saucers. 

Then it was all gone. Just as it had came, it had left. She was sorely disappointed, her once filled teacup was once again the cold earl grey in a bland teacup resting on an equally bland saucer.   


	2. Chocolate Rivers and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rhyme?  
> The reason?  
> Nonexistent. 
> 
> The chocolate flows over an ocean of clouds,   
> right to her lap.

Milky chocolate rivers flowed warmy throughout the cloudscape. Watching the river flow, she easily sipper her only drink: The foamy pink liquid. It was cradled within the most intricate teacup lay9ing on a matching saucer. She watched.

Her host was gone, and their own teacup lay filled with chocolate from the warm rivers. 

One river was white chocolate, like an ocean of cream, milkily bubbling into the cloudscape; andother a warm milk chocolate strait easing into a pool of warm milk at the tip of the basin, mixing into a perfect dairy confection. A third river, her favorite, was supplied by a mountain of dark chocolate, a reich creek of chocolate rushing over cloudy strawberries, cakes, and every other confection known to her. 

_ It was heaven.  _

She had never felt as loved as in that moment. Her return to the cloud table and the pink with her host, all felt like a welcoming back teaparty. She was content, watching the dark chocolate run and pool as she sipped from the teacups. 

A bell rung. 

_ It was gone again.  _


	3. Pink Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink clouds...   
> White tablecloth...

She was warm all over. A candy sun in a pink cloudy sky perfectly beat down on her back as she yet again sipped on her pink drink. Her host, sipping their tea, as jasmine blend, served a slew of warm confections to her guest sitting with them at a cloudy table, decorated in lace tablecloths and silver cake trays galore. Everything was polished, and reflected prisms of pink and blue over the candy trees and taffy grass.   
She was content. Her drink was warm, her stomach full of dinnertime desserts and her senses coated with the smell of the warmest banana bread pudding and the taste of her candy pink drink. Her host only served her the pink drink, and never allowed her the secret of the perfect drink sitting in the perfect teacup.   
She never wanted it to end. Everything was perfect and she was loved. Everything was perfect, down to the cloudy white cockatoo resting warmly on her lap, calling out heartfelt “I love you’s” and snuggling against her stomach.   
She reached down to pet the bird.   
But then it was all over.   
It was gone again.


	4. A Whisper Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that instance, she knew.

The host was beautiful, they carried themself with a special swagger they only knew from experience, what that experience was, she didn’t know. They were powerful, the host knew their strengths, and it reflected in their gait. They were happy, and it showed in their eyes. They knew what happened to her, and they showered her in love and pittiful glances,   
A whisper danced across their lips, a sweet, sweet breath danced like lace across her lips and was a symphony to her ears as an orchestra bounded during her own etude. Her teacup fell, shattering into her lap. It was quiet and all words stayed unspoken and silent. The grass whispered a symphony of sad orchestrated sonnets; the host was long silent, they held all unspoken words in their overflowing eyes.   
She knew at that moment, the host was in love, and with her. She knew in that instance that she had known everything in the cloudscape was for her. Everything had been made to cater to her wildest dreams, right down to the cloud cockatoos and the piled macaron desserts.   
She knew.   
This time, it didn’t end.


	5. Warm Tears

She stared directly at the crying host, bewildered and stunned. Still, no words flowed between them as she spoke no words,   
And then it came…  
Just like in a fleeting moment, she heard their voice, whispery, soft and enjoyable. Whispery. It was like the world stopped in that breath of words.   
She was stunned. All of her thoughts were halted in that breath. She didn’t think, or even breath.   
And then she heard it. 

 

“I love you.”


End file.
